PIgs
by butihavenoname
Summary: "you're a sad excuse for a cop you know that? you're even a sad excuse for a human being!" he stood there yelling at me, but right now I could'nt care less. GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

yo. I'm writing this cause its the only thing I thought about the last couple of days.

Ill try as hard as I can to update my other shit.

ciao.

"seriously Ginjou? This is getting all kinds of pathetic." I mock the startled man clutching the flower printed handbag to his chest. He turned towards me, face twisted in anger as he curses under his breath. "now, we can do this easy, you come here and give me your pretty little purse that you snached from that lady down the street. Or, you can be a dick about it." I say while I stretch my neck, getting ready for the obvious answer. The beady eyed bastard narrowed his eyes while glancing at the exit out of the ally we were standing in. And then, of course "you just had to be a dick about it didn't you." a growl rushes from my lips as I smack him to the wall while he tried to escape.Turning him face first with the graffiti cowered wall I pinned him there whilst reaching for my cuffs.

He dropped the handbag and started thrashing "what kind of fucking cop are you stinking of liquor while on the job?" he hisses at me as I gave him a pretty firm squeeze on his wrists.

"I drink cause you make me sad. Stealing from an old woman, are from some sort of cartoon?" I scrunch my nose in disgust.

"fuck you Grimmjow." he spits on the floor.

"I suggest you use that right of yours to remain silent." I growl in warning, eyes turning into slits.

"hi Grimmjow, how goes it?" "huh?" I snap out of my thoughts at the voice of my co-worker, I swallowed my spit to try and moisten my throat as I looked at him. "didn't sleep well last night?" he inquires, then his face turned into a knowing smirk "heard you met up with that waitress at the diner a couple blocks away, sweet thing, must have been a rough night aye?" he winks at me.

My eyes trail over towards him, looking at his sweaty forehead glisten in the fluorescent lighting of the station, probably was out chasing idiots again. I shift in my seat "Renji, go take a shower you smell like a old wet rag." I frown at the redheaded idiot, casualy changing the subject.

Tattooed eyebrows rose as he lifted his arms to take a sniff at himself while sighing "shit, you're right. I fucking hate summer, all these stupid small fries like to run in the summer, I can fucking beat marathon runners by the time-"

I tuned him out as he grumbled to no one in particular while walking away. My eyes scanned the office, to see if anyone was watching me as I reached for the lowest drawer, fishing a metal flask and taking a good swig. I closed it, hid it away and held my head with my elbows propped on my desk, letting a deep, painful sigh escape me. Renji's an idiot, he's young, extremely energetic and naive. Yeah I had a rough night. I rubbed the dark circled under my eyes. But he's a good guy at least, Renji. Lifting my head I looked over at my desk, I noticed Renji forgot to mention the case file he left here, there was a note attached to it 'Grimmjow! This is your new case, please start working on it starting tomorrow morning. Thank you!' it was signed by Kisuke, the head chief. I tore the note and trew it in the trash, opening the file to skim through it. A missing person case, this should be interesting. There was only a phone number attached, it said that it was the number of the guy who called it in, exactly twenty four hours ago. I'll ring him up tomorrow, see what he knows.

"bye Grimm, see you tomorrow."

"yeah." I answer to the secretary at the entrance when I walked out, the hot evening air stuck to my skin like a damp blanket, I grimanced inwardly. I hate summer. As I got closer to my car, I calmed down, it was a piece of crap but it works. I drove out and down the street to downtown, all the bright lights of the bars and strip clubs making my head ache. I made a turn then recognized a familiar face.

I parked the car and got out, walking towards her "I thought I told you to get off the streets." I say as I get close enough to her.

She flinched and turned around "blyat! You scared me, pridurak!" a Russian woman with jet black hair yelled at me, and I grinned.

"sorry, didn' mean to freak you out Menoly." I apologized.

She huffed, making her chest almost escape the revealing shirt she was wearing "them pigs fired you yet?"

I lean on the wall she was standing next to and chuckle "nah, not yet. How 'bout you? Thinking about quitting?"

The raven scoffed, leaning back next to me, pressing her stilettos to the ground "you're real funny tonight officer Jeagerjaquez." she narrowed her eyes humorlessly at me. Then she frowned as she noticed something "are you drunk?" she sniffed.

"partially." I sigh out.

"amazing, you do understand what will happen if you go on being a pridurak?" she mutters unaprovingly while rummaging through her purse, not really expecting an answer "want one, stupid Alkash?" she offers me a cigarette.

I take it from her manicured hands "what the fuck is 'al-cash'?" I frown.

"ALKASH, It means alcoholic imbecile." she mutters while lighting up and offering me the lighter.

"I see that everything has a curse word in your language, but I'll take an educated guess and assume you throw them in for the fun. Thanks." I take a pull and look over to her "you okay?" I ask after quite a long pause.

She blew out smoke "business is slow, so boss man is not happy. But I get by."

"hmm..." I hum in understading, though I'm more than sckeptical about her answer, but she dosen't want to talk more about it, She changed the subject.

"I saw that new guy, uh... Red hair. Been running up and down my streets after some crooks all day." she snickered.

"y'mean Renji. Yeah, he's a total shit for brains but he's a nice guy." I chuckle.

"I just hope that one day he'll catch something."

I snort "you mean the guys he's been chasing?"

She faced me, and had a mischievous glint in her eye "I mean some ass. Then maybe he'll understand that he dosen't have to try so hard." she grinned.

"tch, man, maybe I should make him talk to you, he'll probably piss his pants." we both laughed quietly.

We finished smoking, stomping on the butt to kill the spark. "go, you're scaring away customers." she shoo'ed at me with a smile.

I smirked and turned to leave "okay, okay. No need to banish me so harshly." I joked.

"Grimmjow." she called, I turned to look at her one last time "take care of yourself."

I nodded and walked away, waving my hand as a goodbye.

The door to my apartment opened and I locked it straight afterwards, I went to take a cold shower, to wash away the stickiness of my skin and sagged on the couch, reaching for the bottle of jack I left there from last night "forgot to buy more fucking pills." I mutter as I take a swig angrily. I zoned out and watched reruns of again. I just couldn't fall asleep, it angered and exhausted me.

"fuck." another rough night.

I sipped on my bitter coffee leisurely, while waiting on my guy. I called him as soon as I got to the station, and he said he'll be right over to answer some questions. thankfully there was a spare interrogation room that no one used in this time of morning, so I waited for him there, in silence. I didn't drink this morning, too many people started to notice. Maybe I just need to buy some gum.

Suddenly the door opened, my eyes zeroed in on the man that came in, his silver hair swaying as he peeked inside the room.

"hiya Grimm~ I'm gonna be helping you on this case ya'know." he said cheerily through a sly grin.

I swallowed "don't you have another case to look into? The one with that druggie getting killed?" I inquire with a raised brow.

Gin stepped in, casually closing the door and sitting in the chair in front of me nodding "yeah, but ol' Kisuke asked me to help if help 'sneeded. So don't be shy an' ask when ya do." he joked, acting playful.

I gave him a snort "I won't, gin. Thanks." I grin tiredly at him.

His head bobbed as he nodded in content "well, off I go. Just came 'ere to announce our cooperation, leave a copy of your file on mah desk when you're finished." he got up.

"I will."

As he closed the door I heard him scold "mah, mah, careful there Hime, you could have spilled that y'know."

"a-ah! Sorry gin! I-I'll be more careful!"

It's Orihime, the secretary.

"haha, yer so cute when ya get all flustered like that."

I snort, Gin is a fucking sadist. And that girl is just too naive. The door opened again and her orange hair peeked inside, her face still red from her mishap with Gin. She cleared her throat and announced

"u-um, Kurosaki Ichigo is here to see you Grimmjow. Sh-should I call him in?"

I nodded and swallowed my coffee "yeah, thanks."

Her pink lips were bit and she furiously nodded, hurrying off. After a couple of minutes the door opened fully, revealing a young man, with messy orange hair. He looked almost as tired as I am, and royally annoyed if that scowl on his face was of any indication.

I got up towards him and offered my hand. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm officer Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez." I introduce myself.

He blinked and looked up at my face, scanning it then shook my outstretched hand. "yeah, nice to meet you." he mumbled.

"grab a seat." I gesture to one of the chairs as I sit down.

He gingerly sat, and looked extremely uncomfortable, he kept glaring at me. As if something was on my face. I scowled.

"so, you called Two days ago at one eight hundred to announce of your brothers dissapearance. You said he might have gotten into some trouble, and when he got out last night he didn't answer his phone, nor did he come back. Am I mistaken?" I boredly ask.

The Ginger swallowed and licked his lips "no, that's true. Shiro got himself caught up with some dangerous people a while back, I always told him he should stay away from them... But he's not much of a listener." the scowl on his face deepens. "the last time I saw him, he looked... Distressed, twichy. He stormed into our apartment and locked his room as he went out. He didn't say anything."

I lean back on my chair "do you have a picture of him?"

A nod "here." he said after rummaging in his backpack and handed the picture to me carefully.

Looking at the picture I saw the both of them, sitting at the beach next to each other. I recognized Shiro, the pale one. I busted him a couple of times for petty crimes, destruction of public property to be exact.

"your brother is an old accuantence here at the station." I mutter as I looked over to the ginger in front of me.

He didn't like me saying that one bit, his jaw was tight and an angry breath escaped his nostrils "I believe thats not the issue here." he spat.

My brow raised at the hostility as I glanced at his face and then back at the picutre.

"right." I say dryly "you said he was in the company of some dangerous people? Care to elaborate?"

He folded his arms as he shifted in his seat lower then sighed "he... Was hanging around guys like that Jiruga guy."

"tall? Long black hair?" I ask.

"that's the one. Once he met him, he stopped coming home, but he always answered his phone! Always! To let me know he's okay."

"alright, and his room. Did you manage to get in?" I ask.

A shake of orange tresses "no. He took the key with him."

"sounds like a swell brother you got there." I mock.

"shut the fuck up. " he suddenly hissed, big brown eyes narrowed into slits "I came here to find my brother, not to get an opinion from a cop who looks like he rolled out of a trash can."

Considering I haven't shaved, wore a crumpled shirt and have gigantic bags under my eyes I just sighed "fair enough, kid." I let the insult slide.

He huffed in annoyance "and don't call me kid."

I snorted "I'm thirty two, I'll call you kid if I want." I shut him up "now, what were gonna do is get a warrnet to bust down the door to your brothers room. See if we can get any clues there."

"what about Jiruga?" he sounded not pleased.

I wrote some things down as I answered "we'll give the guy a visit, don't get your panties in a twist."

"you're taking this too lightly for my taste. If it wasn't for those crazy fuckers I would have gone and continued searching for him myself." he slammed his hand on the table, making me mess up my writing.

I put it down, and laced my fingers in front of myself "listen here, mister Kurosaki. I'm only gonna say this once, going on your own to look for people who you KNOW are up to no good, like say... Kidnapping? Is not a smart move. If you wanna get your ass killed that's none of my business, but if you wanna find that little criminal brother of yours I suggest you cooperate. I'll ask Orihime to give you some files that you'll need to sign for the warrant and leave the rest to me." I finish and get up.

The Ginger got up as well, blocking my way "hey! Wait! That's it? Aren't you gonna ask about my brothers height? Weight? Something?" he exclaimed in exasperation.

I tucked the file under my arm as I fished for a smoke.

"I'm sure I'll find all that in his criminal records." I give him a fake assuring smile and push past him.

After taking care of the paper work for the Kurosaki case I stood outside and smoked in the parking lot, Gin met me there a couple of minutes later, lighting his own cigarette as he smirked at me.

"that orange haired kid dosen't seem ta like you."

I flick my cancer stick to get the ash to fall off "don't they all?" I joke.

"he's cute though." he suggests with a cheeky raise of his brow.

I glance at him from the corner of my eye "that he is."

"hmm... So his brother was a friend of Nnoi's? Probably got caught up with the hollows." gin tilted his head, as if feeling sorry for the albino and his colorful little brother.

I blew out smoke "that's what I'm betting on. But kidnapping? That's kind of extreme even for them. But if that brother of his is a sassy as he is then I'm not really that surprised."

"no way! He sassed you?" Gin asked amused.

I nodded, holding the cigarette between my lips as I reached for my jacket pocket, I fished out my flask bringing it to my lips as I said "got all defensive, said I looked like I rolled out of a trash can." I gulped the strong liquid and sighed.

"aww... Don't listen to him Grimm, you're still the prettiest girl in school."

I chuckled "I can always count on you for keeping my self esteem up." I take another swing and put the flask away.

After work I made my way to the pharmacy, my head was aching more than usual these days. Probably cause I have trouble sleeping. I waited in line after taking my number, rubbing at my face, I really should shave, I think as I feel my stubble starting to grow into a beard.

There was something irking me, something at the back of my head. My eyes narrowed as I glanced around, I feel like I'm being watched. Nah, no. Who the fuck would wanna watch me? But still... This is a keeping me on edge.

"number 315." the machine called my number.

I make my way to the pharmacist, a young girl with a weird haircut, she smiled sweetly at me "what can I do for you?" she asks as I hand her my number to confirm that it is my turn.

I rummage through my back pocket and take out a crumpled piece of paper.

"I need these."

"this is the prescription?" she asks as she takes a look. I nod. Her eyes go over the details of the document and then she gives a slight frown at the end, she lowers it down to the stand and slides it back to me.

"I'm sorry sir, but this prescription is out dated." she says apologetically.

My brows pull together "what do you mean out dated? I bought the same pills exactly two weeks ago."

She was looking kind of scared, her eyes widened as she pointed at the document "u-um, yes, but the expiration date was two days ago sir. I-it says so at the bottom left of the page."

"what do you mean?-" I exclaim as I snach it and look over it. I growled and slammed it on the stand "shit." I curse out, startling her.

I take a breath, a deep one, and try to be as calm as ever while I practically beg her "h-hey, could you make an exception? Just for today? Please, I'll get you to prescription with the right date tomorrow."

She kept blinking and swallowed the lump in her throat "uh-no, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to do that."

I sighed "c'mon... Just this once!"

"is there a problem Isane?" a lady with a long front braid interrupted us.

Isane was at a loss for words as her mouth thought she was a fish, the woman looked at the prescription and told her to go on brake. She read what it said and handed it back to me.

"I'm sure you know how to read, we can't give you those pills." she smiled menancily.

I "tsk"ed "can't you make an exception? Just this one ti-"

"I'm sorry sir." she gestured for me to take back the paper.

"come on-"

"no."

"will you please hear me out?" I practically yell.

She stopped smiling, and her eyes looked stone cold at me.

"take this and leave, before I call security." Her words were final, I knew she meant every one.

Ihuffed in defeat and grabbed it out of her outstretched hand "fuck." I muttered under my breath as I storm out.

"goddamit..." I mutter under my breath, my chest bubbling with anger as I power walk to my flat with my hands in my pockets. I got in and slammed the door, taking out a smoke and lighting it, I sighed, my body slack against the door as I slide down.

"this is just not your day Grimmjow." I try to calm down. I finish the smoke and stabbed the butt into the ashtray, making my way to the bedroom, I put on some sports clothes. I figure if I'm already full of pent up fury and tension, might as well put it to good use. Maybe I'll exhaust myself enough to actually have a good nights sleep.

"Grimmjow! Back at it again huh?" I was greeted by the receptionist, Keigo, an idiot.

I payed him no mind as I made my way towards the locker rooms, Keigo decided to chase me.

"y'know, it's really awesome that you find the time to hit the gym, you only come at night though. But that's cool, you're like batman!" he kept blabbering while put my stuff away "it suits you, heck, I mean... You're hella buff! I bet you get tons of panties wet amiright?" he smirks and points at me.

I stop and turn to face him.

"I'm gonna go now, good talk." I pat him on the shoulder as I pass him.

"yeah, man! Anytime! You know I'm your bro!"

I don't even roll my eyes anymore, too tired. I started running, then lifting. I think I was there for two and a half hours before I felt like my body can't handle any more, I got out and started making the walk back to my apartment where a hot shower awaited me.

But then, I decided to make a turn towards the nearest ally, my legs stopped and sigh.

"wanna tell me what you're doing kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

"wanna tell me what you're doing kid?"

I sigh out, hearing the quiet curse of my stalker.

"how did you know I was following you?"

he came out from behind the wall. I shrugged my shoulders

"call it a hunch."

His eyes were burning, he looked upset, probably the result of the cheesy answer he got.

"you're a sad excuse for a cop you know that?"

My brows pull as I blink

"excuse me?"

The orange head snorted

"you're even a sad excuse for a human being! Does your boss know that you're drinking on the job? And addicted to sleeping pills? Not to mention how you almost got escorted out by security from a pharmacy, a pharmacy!" he exclaimed in exsaparation "you don't even CARE if my brother is dead or alive! You don't give two shits! You're going to get straight, and you're going to find Shiro. Whatever means necessary. I'm going to make sure of that."

My eyebrow twitched, I'm tired, I'm angry, I'm sweaty. I just wanna go home and pass out, my body feels like it weights a ton. The only words I could get out of my mouth were

"you do that."

and I walked away, didn't care. Don't care.

* * *

I should've cared.

In the morning when I came into the station, I saw a lot of mocking eyes look at me. That made me frown, in confusion and in anger. As I passed the reception Orihime jumped out of her seat.

"uh-um, Grimmjow! Kisuke wants to see you in his office. H-he said it's urgent."

she looked worried. I gave her a nod, making my way into the big boss's door. I knocked and waited for an answer.

"come in~!"

came his cheery voice, premmiting me to step inside. My hand grabbed the handle and turned it, I pushed the door and looked at Kisuke's ridiculous bucket hat, he smiled at me, as if nothing is out of order.

"Grimmjow, I believe you've met mister Kurosaki?"

he gestures towards the figure I hadn't noticed that was sitting there. The Ginger looked pleased, an annoyingly content smile was plastered on his tan face paired up with his permanent scowl. My eyes narrowed at him, just what are you trying to pull here you little sneaky prick? Our eyes didn't loose sight of one another as I grumbled.

"yes, I believe I have."

"good, good. Now Kurosaki said that his case is very... Delicate. And that he feels compelled to know everything about the process of progress, plus he says he can give the main leads to solve it. Finding his brother I mean."

"I know."

I answered but kept glaring at those fucking pleased brown eyes. My boss noticed the hostility in the room, we seriously were just glaring at each other for a whole minute in complete silence, as if we were trying to murder each other with our nonexistent telekinetic powers.

"Grimmjow sit down, don't just stand there!"

he pouted childishly. I hummed, lowering my body slowly, and then not looking at the kid who shifted in his seat to watch my reaction closely. Something is coming, and it's not gonna be something that I'll be okay with. I try to look as relaxed as I can, propping one leg onto the other and leaning back. Kisuke gave a satisfactory nod, and smiled once again.

"alright! Now as we see it, I have a proposition."

he beamed sneakily. I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"how about~..."

Say it.

"you~..."

Fucking say it already.

"take Ichigo here with you on your investigations! He knows the people, he knows Shiro Kurosaki, and he can sleep calmly at night knowing that you both are doing everything you can to find his dear brother."

he waved his hands like it was some sort of prize.

"oh, but of course. You will be responsible to keeping him safe."

he finished with a pointed finger at me. I could just feel the smug grin of that prick getting so large it's consuming his face. I tightened my jaw.

"I'm not going to babysit some kid."

I press.

"what?!"

came the enraged screech of the Ginger next to me. I winced and picked at me ear, paying him no mind.

"now now~." Kisuke cooed "Ichigo is pretty capable of looking out for himself, it'll be just a drastic measure. He signed some papers to ensure he wouldn't sue the police for any injuries he may get as a result. But you still have some responsibly over him."

That, I did like. I glanced at Kurosaki from the corner of my eye, and smirked slightly. Just enough to make him understand what's going on through my head. Oh, he did not like that, huh? His eyes widened for a split second and he brought back that scowl he likes to hide behind so much. And I know Kisuke will not take no as an answer anyway. I'm just glad I got this helpful little piece of information to detain the little fucker. Kisuke knows me too well, and he always finds a solution to every single thing that the station may face. Like exhibit A- Ichigo Kurosaki, who thinks he can do whatever he wants. Probably threatened about going to the press, saying there are cops like me roaming the streets. But whatever.

"fine, but I want a raise. I am going to work as security to top it off."

"done~."

he beamed.

* * *

We went out of his office, I gracefully opened the door and let it shut in the kid's face. I heared him push it so hard it banged against the wall. Ah, so stingy. I had a skip in my step, a few more dollars in my bank account is just what I needed to be honest. Should I or should I not thank the fuming child that is following me with quick stomps? I worry he might explode, I stifle my chuckle as we make our way into the parking lot.

"this dosen't mean anything."

he sneered while I was lighting the cigarette between my lips

"you think I'll back down because of something trivial like that?"

he kept pressing, stepping closer to me to get an answer. I took a long drag, relishing in the nicotine that soothed my body. Eyeing him, he was not exactly angry, he looked shaken. Deflated. Sighing out the smoke, I kept quiet. I'm not the type that'll sooth and comfort you, therefore I wouldn't know what to say. I don't even have anything to promise him, hell, we still don't know if his brother is alive. Kurosaki leaned heavily on the wall next to me, muttering a quite curse to himself. Didn't think that his plan could backfire huh? He slid down to sit on his heals and held his face, trying as hard as he can to control himself.

I finished my smoke and stabbed it on the wall.

"let's go."

I muttered as I passed him.

He peeked up from him hands and scowled in confusion "huh?"

A sigh escaped me, and I hated myself for -dare I say- feeling sorry for the little asshole.

"I know someone who might know something. You wanted to be up to date didn't you?"

I ask with a raise of my brow. Big brown eyes blinked in astonishment. I scowled and turned away from him, walking in a faster pace. Come one, don't give me that look. A frown pulled at my lips. I heard him scramble to his feet and Follow me to my car.

"get in."

I mutter as I open the door for myself. positioning myself in the drivers seat, I reached for my phone, looking through my contact list I pressed 'call' to the name I needed, in the meantime the kid was sliding into the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt.

"hey, is this a good time? Yeah, yeah I know it's morning. Alright, but I need to ask you a few questions. It'll be quick. Yes, I know I'm a rude idiot. Thanks."

I finished the call and put my phone away, I saw the kid look at me with a scowl but I ignored it. We arrived at a rundown looking building at my part of town, I motion for the kid to get out and we went up the stairs to the third floor. Kurosaki looked at me in question, he didn't feel comfortable speaking after the whole fiasco in the parking lot. But this he felt he needed to know.

"who are we meeting?"

My eyes trailed over to him and I huffed.

"an old friend of mine."

We both heard someone fumbling with Multiple locks on the door and a crack was opened. I peeked inside and saluted jokingly.

"hey Menoly, can we come in?"

"fine."

she answered dryly and revealed herself. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she had a cigarette dangling from her lips and she was dressed in shorts and a tank top. She took a pull and eyed Kurosaki, her eyebrow raised and she puffed, pointing over to him.

"who's the kid?"

"he's with me. He isn't police."

She rolled her eyes and motioned for us to come in.

"good, like I need more fucking pigs snooping around my place."

I chuckled.

"aww come on, don't act like you're not happy to see me."

we followed her to the small living room and sat down on the couch. Menoly sat in the one in front of us and folded her laundry.

"pridurak..." she muttered to herself then eyed me "what do you need to know?" she puffed.

I leaned back, stuffing my hand in my pocket and retrieved a photo "do you recognize this guy?"

The kid sat in silence, uncomfortably crossing his arms over his chest. Menoly eyed the picture and stopped folding clothes, she plucked the smoke out of her lips and took it from my hand.

"yes... I saw him around. Kind of a nutcase."

she muttered with a raised brow. I felt the Ginger next to me tense.

"what do you mean?"

I inquired and give a warning glance to my 'partner'. A huff let out of her as she tossed it back to me, the picture sliding on the table.

"I saw him with some hollow guys a couple weeks ago, but then one time I heard them having a..." she rolled her hand, trying to find the right word "dispute. Then, there were gunshots so I fucked off as fast as I could."

"gunshots?"

worried brown eyes widened as he sat up. I put my hand on his knee so he calm down and not interrupt.

"stop, we don't know anything yet."

my eyes went back to Menoly, she raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"have you seen him ever since? Did you hear anything that was said?"

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember "well, those wannabe gangsters told him they questioned his loyalty, and in return he said he didn't recall joining a group of empty ball sacks." she smirked "he had good sense of humor that beliy."

she flicked off ash.

"I don't think those idiots know how to handle a gun though. I think Shiro had the gun."

I muttered.

"that's what it sounded like, there were lots of pansy screaming, and one guy cackling." she added, puffing out smoke.

She then leaned to the side, and blinked "hey, sontze, you okay?"

I turned to the Ginger, he looked rigid, his eyes were wide and he balled his fists so hard the veins on his arms showed. He didn't answer her.

"I'm gonna go get him something to drink."

she said carefully and got up.

"yeah, get me something too."

I holler and she flipped me the bird.

"Kurosaki."

I called his name but he didn't answer

"hey, Kurosaki!"

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he blinked.

His Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed his spit.

"shit..."

he cursed and grabbed his hair.

I eyed him "listen, if you wanna go home, I understand."

I think he might be having a panic attack.

"here sontze, drink."

a glass of water was offered to him and he took it from Menoly's slender hands.

"thank you."

he mumbled softly, the woman smiled at him. I wanted to roll my eyes, clearly he couldn't take this. I stood up.

"Menoly, come with me for a second."

I grumbled. She frowned, but complied.

"why do you have that kid with you? He clearly shouldn't be hearing this you pridurak."

she scolded while folding her arms.

My groan at her words was heavy "I KNOW that! But that little prick insisted, I literally got a command from Kisuke to bring him along. The guy we're looking for is his brother."

"tch, Grimmjow you gotta protect that kid. I think his brother is in pretty deep shit, shooting off a gun like it's fourth of July. And what was that hand you put on his lap? You tying to score?"

"WHAT?"

I exclaim and then get back to heated whispers.

"what am I supposed to do? Let him freak out? I was just holding him off! And I did NOT put my hand in his lap!"

I pointed at her, pissed out of my fucking mind.

"well, he is easy on the eyes. I was beginning to be happy for you."

she smiled apologetically.

"NO. Yo should not Menoly. My love life is non of your concern."

I sneer. She huffed.

"listen, you can't-"

"This is not the issue here! I'm trying to solve a case, the guy went missing three days ago, no trace, didn't say anything to his brother. And his brother is breathing down my neck for me to find him, and here he is, having a meltdown."

I grumble, cautious to not raise my voice enough for the Ginger to hear.

"it's his BROTHER Grimmjow. How can he not?" she spat.

I singed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. We are getting seriously off topic and into a danger zone, that I do not need right now. My shoulders slumped, and I looked over at her.

"okay, I'm sorry I was being a jackass. Thanks Menoly, no further questions."

Pink lips were bit "yeah, me too. Talk to me if you need anything else."

"right."

she kissed my cheek and I went to retrieve the redhead sitting calmly on the couch.

"come on kid, we're done here."

He got up and thanked Menoly for the water, she squeezed his arm and said something which I couldn't hear. It made the kid blush though, tch, what a charmer. I quickly snuck a swig from my flask when he wasn't looking, sadly this isn't enough to get me drunk. We were in the car again when I got a phone call from the station.

"yeah?"

I answered tiredly.

"g-Grimmjow! It's Orihime."

came the jerky voice of the secretary. My brows pulled.

"I know, what do you need?"

"uh-right haha... Um, we got the okay for the warrant to look in mister Kurosaki's apartment."

"oh, that's great, thanks Orihime. we'll be right there to pick it up."

I sighed in relief, at least something was going my way today. I hung up and looked at the kid in the passenger seat, his eyes were glued to me, anxious to know what the good news meant.

"we got your warrant kid. You up for kicking in your brother's door in?"

I ask. Somehow I was sure he'd had enough drama for today, but his eyes went steel hard, he looked at me determined.

"yeah, let's do it."

My eyebrows rose, I'm impressed.

"let's go then."

* * *

I followed the kid's instructions to his flat, he lived in a way better part than me, at the edge of the city, as we went up in the elevator, I could sense the tension of the ginger's body. He was nervous to know why his dear brother locked his door so frantically before disappearing.

"here we are."

he mumbled and plucked a set of keys from his pocket. He opened it and let me inside.

"this is it."

I looked around, it was well kept and tidy, which was surprising.

"nice place."

"thanks, I guess." he muttered while rubbing his arm. "Shiro's room is over there."

he gestured to the end of the hall "you want something to drink?"

"got something stinger than beer?"

I asked while making my way to the locked door.

"that's not funny." he hissed.

"good, I wasn't joking."

I shot back. He came closer to me, watching me. I pulled out my lock pick kit and started rummaging through the lock hole with the instruments.

"I thought you were gonna kick down the door?"

he mocked while leaning on the wall.

"this is cleaner. Plus I don't think you wanna buy another door."

"why do you even know how to do this?"

I smirked.

"it's a handy trick." I muttered while I heard a satisfying click "here we go."

I stood up and put my hand over the doorknob, Kurosaki tensed and glared at the door with worry. I pushed it in, my eyes zeroed in on the bed and my brows pulled together in alert.

"what the fuck..."

was all I could muster up before the kid pushed to look inside and choked up. The room looked a mess, but not a mess like there was a struggle, or even someone searching desperately for something. But there, on the bed, was a big suitcase open halfhazardly and inside was something like twenty kilos of cocaine, stacked neatly in clear plastic bags. The kid went out of the room and leaned on the wall.

"Shiro what the fuck are you doing?"

* * *

**oh man, I noticed that I didnt translate anything that Melony said.. so Imma do it now as an apology :)**

**pridurak-imbecile.**

**beliy-its pronounced "be-li-i" and means white, or whitey.**

**sontze-sun, but its a petname so its translates to something like sunshine.**

**blyat-fuck.**

**thanks for reading**.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched the kid try to calm his breaths, his mind probably going a mile a minute thinking of what could have happened that his dear brother had this large amount of drugs locked away in their home. "I'm gonna call the station-" "NO! No, Grimmjow please... Hold on!" He practically threw himself at me, clutching my hand in both of his, those brown eyes were so stressed I thought he might pop a vein.  
"tch, listen kid. When something like this happens, you gotta call it in. There's nothing you can do." I snap, trying to shake him off me.  
He licked his lips, and looked straight at me, as if his eyes were searching the inside of my soul "Grimmjow." he said quietly, giving my hand a squeeze "please, my brother isn't a smuggler. He never touched drugs in his life."  
I leveled his gaze, narrowing my eyes at him. I felt his hands go clammy holding mine. Seriously, what the fuck does this kid think I am?  
"let go of my hand kid." I growl. My free one reaching for the cuffs in my back pocket slowly.  
He panicked again, his eyes grew even wider and he pleaded "PLEASE! Grimmjow! I'll sort this all out! He's innocent! I swear! This will ruin him! I'm begging you, let me explain!"  
My brow arched "explain what? That suitcase full of coke that you just now found out about?" I mocked him, my hand clutching at the metal.  
Tan arms shot up to hold my shoulders harshly, the motion desperate, he knows there's no negotiating with me. I don't give a flying fuck about what he says, because he knows as much as I do, which is NADA, squat.  
"I'll do anything! Just give me a couple of minutes, you'll understand! I'll do any-ah!"  
I cut him off, grabbing the hand that clutched my shoulder and swiftly turning him around, slamming his body into the wall in front of him and bringing his arm behind his back painfully. My body pressed against his so he won't escape.  
"shit! Argh, you fucker!" he thrashed.  
I leaned into him, holding his arm in a powerful grip as I sneered into his ear "I'm gonna detain you, until you calm the fuck down." he heared the soft click and cold metal clasp around his wrists and cursed again.  
"what the fuck?!"  
"shut up. Now listen, I'm gonna call the station so they could try and trace the source of your brother's stash. And you're gonna sit quietly if ya wanna get these off." I pull on the chain that connects the rings restraining his hands. Pushing him in front of me, I led him to the bathroom and trapped the cuffs around the plumming that stuck out of the sink. The orange haired kid pulled at me, but didn't say anything more except look at me with eyes filled with so much venom it's like he tried to make my skin burn with their toxicity.

"Gin, hey. I need a couple o' guys to check the apartment for fingerprints and trace something."  
I called Gin and explained the situation, he said he'll be right over and that I should probably get Kurosaki out of the apartment by the way he was acting. We can't let him get in the way of collecting the evidence. I agreed. Making my way back to the bathroom I found Kurosaki still glaring at me.  
"we gotta go, they need to search your brothers room and probably your entire place."  
I mutter the explanation as I uncuff him and offer him a hand up. He refused, slapping my outstretched hand away from him and getting up on his own, he looked at me again.  
"if Shiro goes to jail because of this, I will make you pay." his voice was filled with bottled rage, the hate evident in his posture - tense shoulders and painfully balled up fists.  
"if Shiro did what it looks like he did, he deserves to go to jail." I leveled with him, answering as a matter of fact. Then, his hand came so fast I didn't get the chance to stop him. My ears rang with the collision of his slap, my face snapped to the side painfully. Shit, that hurt. I brought my hand up towards my lips, touching them tenderly. Yep, blood. I confirm as I look at my scarlet covered fingertips. Slowly my hearing went back to me, and I heard the breath go in and out of Kurosaki, my eyes trailed up to reach his face. He didn't look shocked, but he didn't look pleased also, nor did he look scared that he assaulted a police officer while many others are on their way over. He was still angry, no, not angry, frustrated. I licked my bloodied lips and wipe the bit of crimson that fell out of them.  
"let's go." I said casualy, stepping out of the stuffy bathroom and gratefully hearing soft footsteps following me.

We drove to a motel, I explained that he wouldn't be able to stay in his house so he took a backpack with him, the police station getting the money to pay for his stay as a potential target. Because we don't know if the drugs are Shiro's or not, we don't know if someone is after them. That's why we gotta keep an eye on Kurosaki, so we won't have to deal with a hostage situation. The orange haired kid of course did not respond to me, keeping me out of his eyesight until the very end. As I walked him to his room, I handed him the key.  
"this is it." I mutter as he walks in. He turns towards me, his eyes were drilled to the ground but I could see he made effort to make them reach mine.  
"I fucking hate you." he spat quietly and then slammed the door in my face. My lips pressed into a hard line as I looked at the shut door, I nodded my head as I think this over in my mind. This is for your own good Ichigo.

"fucking finally." I mumble as I hear the voice of my doctor on the phone.  
"yes, nice to hear from you too Grimmjow." I sigh out "Yourichi, I'm out of fucking meds. I've tried to call you for over a week! What the fuck?" this no sleeping and only zoning out thing is draining me of my soul, I'm desperate.  
I got a sigh as an aswer and a scolding "you're abusing the medication I give you Jaegerjaquez, I've given you enough to last you another week from now. You're starting to become addicted." "I need to sleep. Please, I'll try to manage my dosage." this scenario is starting to remind of on other one, I shake my head.  
The line was silent for a while before she rummaged through some papers "okay, listen, I cannot give out any more of these, you know it's all written down in your file. If I give you any more people will think that I'm trying to help you commit suicide, you'll have to wait through this week, and manage the amount of pills you pop into your body before you drop dead on me Grimmjow. I'm saying this not just as your doctor but as someone that cares."  
I let my eyes close as dread fills my body, I know she's right. But I can't do this right now, it's bad enough that if she'll find out about my drinking problem I know for certain she'll cut me off the meds. I can't push it, I need her to see that I can hold on.  
I swallow my spit "okay, You're right. I'll come over in a week."  
She sighed again, I couldn't tell if it was out of relief or that she isn't buying my facade of taking care of myself "yeah, come see me." she ended the call.  
"fuck."

I found myself in a very common position, sitting on the couch and drinking with the intent of passing out. Somehow Kurosaki's brown eyes haunted my liquor filled mind, the way he acted, how he was so fucking sure that his brother is this some sort of saint. He dosen't know shit, the world isn't what it looks like, and people always deceive you. Taking advantage of you kindness, or you shoulder to lean on, then you find yourself being pushed down until you drown. You can't let that happen. Kurosaki can't let that happen to him.  
Poor kid.  
I take a hefty swig of the cheap scotch to hush these prodding thoughts. It didn't help. "fucking kid. Fucking Yourichi." I'm just so tired all the time, I can't let my body rest because my mind is always running around, over working, over thinking. The kid looked at me with such malice, it actually took me a little by surprise, though I didn't show it. I need to find out whats going on with Shiro Kurosaki, that way maybe I could get a good night's sleep until I'll get my pills. I get up and wobbly walk to my desk to retrieve the case file.  
Okay, I know that Shiro was a troublesome kid, and I say that VERY VERY lightly, plus he hangs around with the Hollows. Another bad sign. I think Kurosaki said something about him being especially close to one of them. Nnoitora. Nnoitora, that's who I need to talk to, who would have known that these pitiful street rats were slinging cocain. Didn't think they had it in them honestly. I don't think I should bring the kid with me over to him, can't let him know that he's the one that involved police into this, plus it looked like the orange haired brother didn't take a liking to Nnoitora as much as his less colorful one. Let's hope this'll give us the answers we need kid.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Thanks for reading, I know this chapter was a bit short but I wanted to keep it on topic, hope you enjoyed this chapter y'all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh wow, I haven't been here for so long. But I sorta got my passion for this story back, ive been watching narcos non stop. That show is gold man.

"mornin' Grimm!" Gin's cheery voice greeted me at the station, but all I could do about giving an answer is grumble. I have a serious headache and am hung over. At least I managed to get a couple hours of sleep due to the alcohol I consumed last night. Gin chuckled at me, but I'm thankful that he dosen't comment on my appearance, he obviously knows why I'm in this state. "the guys 'ave finished sniffing around the kid's apartment, we'll have the results inna 'bout two ta three days." he filled me in on our way to my desk.  
"so he can move back in now?" I ask as I rub my temple, trying to will my headache away.  
Gin shook his head lightly, causing his thin hair to swish gently around his eyes "nah, I'd give it another day. Folks don't gotta know that we were there, maybe someone will come to claim tha prize." he shrugged his slim shoulders.  
"okay, I'll let him know 'bout it." I wince slightly as I remember our last encounter, yesterday "Gin." I try to change the subject before he asks me anything more about Kurosaki.  
"hmm?" he inquired with a raise of his thin brow.  
We sat at my desk, Gin stealing a chair from the one next to mine and sat himself facing me.  
"I wanna talk to Jiruga today, see what he knows. I remember the kid saying he was close to his brother."  
Gin nodded after some thought "Kay, d'ya wan' a warrant? Look into his place?" he leaned on his arms.  
I shrugged "that won't be necessary, I think bringing him here for questioning would be enough."  
"okay, I'll call little Kurosaki and Hime, we'll arrange a get-together." he smirked.  
"no, I don't think calling Kurosaki to the questioning will be a good idea." I said quickly.  
That caught Gins attention, he looked at me with a tilt of his head, thinking why would I want Kisuke on my ass if he would ever find out. Which he will. Kisuke somehow knows everything that goes on here. But then his smirk expanded in mischief.  
"did you and little Kurosaki had a fight yesterday?" he cooed.  
A huff escaped my lips and I let my eyes roll a full circle "I know that Kurosaki wasn't Jiruga's biggest fan alright? After his fit yesterday I don't think we could manage a normal questioning with him glaring daggers or even getting revenge on our potential suspect in the middle of all that." I leaned back, hoping that my partner would agree with me on this one. Gin watched me for a good moment, his eyes showing for a glimps.  
"somethin' did happen didn' it?" he asked seriously.  
Well shit. I never did manage to mask my thoughts well, and it's just my luck that Gin is one observant bastard. I let my hand run through my hair harshly, rubbing at my temples as I'm trying to word what I need to explain as well as I can in my head, my breath escaped me in a tired exhale when I felt like I'm stalling too much.  
"when we found the coke in his brothers room..." I started, letting my hand rest on the table "the kid freaked, but not just freaked about the situation. When I said I need to call it in he grabbed for me, held my hand tight, refusing to let go and begged me not to." Gin's brow furrowed and he leaned closer " I explained to him that I can't do that but he wouldn't have any of it, kept saying that it's not his brothers and that it wasn't what it looked like. Which is practically impossible. I mocked him, saying that he's full of shit and I had to detain him when he started shaking me, desparetadly trying to convince me to believe his brother was a good person that would never do any harm."  
"which you think is bullshit, from what I gather right?" Gin concluded for me.  
I nodded "yes, it's impossible. I mean, I asked Menoly about it and she said she heard him shoot a gun at some hollow guys. The kid just has some sort of idea about his brother, that he can't believe something that contradicts it. It's like I'm talking to a deaf person, he dosen't hear anything bad, he can't." Gin leaned back, sitting straight, and looking thoughtful. He glanced at me, his face had a worried frown etched into it. Then he resumed his former position, with his arms on my desk as he eyed me.  
"Grimmjow, are ya afraid that Kurosaki might be going through the same scenario you did?" My eyes widened, I didn't expect Gin to connect it like that, didn't want him to. I know I'm supposed to be over and done with it. But frankly everyone knows I'm too far gone. Maybe if I'll stop Kurosaki now, before he'll do something stupid, I'll feel like I achieved something for myself. My throat bobbed as I swallowed my spit, it was feeling pretty dry. Gin had his eyes locked securely on mine, not letting me get away until I've given him an answer.  
"what if he is?" I ask tensely.  
A small sigh escaped him "listen big guy, all you can do now is be there for him, and solve this case as fast as we can. Now I ain't gonna say anything t'kisuke, but you can't get too into this. That was you" he pressed a finger on a spot on the table "and this is a whole other person." he moved the finger to the other end.  
I pressed my jaw harshly "yeah." I muttered.

"hiya Nnoi, how've ya been?" gin cheered with a smile.  
He was sitting awkwardly, knees touching the underside of the table due to his ridiculous height that flowed to his limbs. His black hair was covering a damaged eye. He looked tense, and confused.  
"why am I 'ere?" he bit out, hands crossed over his narrow chest.  
Me and gin exchange a look and I cleared my throat "we found out that a friend of yours went missing. We're trying to find him." Nnoitoras eye bounced from me to gin and swallowed visibly, he didn't look like he was going to play along, so I continued.  
"you do know this guy don't you?" I asked and slid the picture of the missing albino to his end of the table.  
He narrowed his eye at the picture "yeah, I know 'im." "mm... And when was the last time ya saw him Nnoi?" Gin leaned on his elbows, smiling at him.  
"tch, it was a couple of days ago, but he ain't my friend, he ditched me before that." he scowled harshly.  
"so you guys had a fight?" I asked with a raised brow.  
Nnoitora bit his lip and grumbled "why the fuck am I being questioned? I didn't do nothing."  
"aww come on Nnoi, we're trying to find a missing person. You are no suspect, jus' a source a' information." gin said silkily and leaned his elbows on the table.  
Nnoitora trained his good eye on us for a long while, as if testing the waters and sighed "he said that we- I mean, I'm not good enough for him."  
"y'mean that your little group of delinquents aren't doing enough?" I added with a lazy expression, causing the raven to glare at me.  
"something like that." he growled angrily.  
"and then he shot at you." I raised a brow.  
"I know what he did Jeagerjaquez." he huffed annoyed "anyway, he ditched us, I don't know anything else." he looked away with a frown.  
I scowled and caught his gaze "you know who he ditched you for." His eye widened and his pupil dailetaed "no I fucking don't, I don't even wanna know where he went. It's non of my business."

I stood outside of the station, gulping from my flask quickly and lighting a cigarette.  
"Nnoi looked pretty spooked there didn' he?" Gin mused with a grin as he saw me and leaned against the wall.  
I nodded "and by his reaction, it's not good. He got involved with some dangerous people, not these hollow punks."  
he sighed "poor Nnoi, seems like he really liked big Kurosaki." 


End file.
